Tora Daichi
Tora Daichi (大地 虎 , Daichi Tora), is the current Captain of the 7th Division. Appearance 6'2 in height and 165 pounds, Tora has a lean body like that of a acrobat. He has lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes with small flakes of gold. He wears the classic shinigami uniform with the seventh division armband on his right bicep. His pants are custom made for his tail, which is feline and covered in blond fur. Since becoming a full cat, he gained red and tan fur with black stripes on the arms and legs. Personality Friendly and happy to help, Tora is an all around nice guy. He does his best to remain calm in situations that call for it, but can get easily excited by his feline nature. Observant, he makes notes for everything he sees. History Unknown at this time. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: '''As a Captain of the Gotei 13, Tora possesses massive spiritual energy. HisSpiritual power is such that he is among the highest tier of Captain class fighters. His power can be felt over tremendous distances. '''Kidō Master: Tora has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, and is able to cast without the incantation and with almost no effort while still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 99 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application. Shunpo Master: Tora excels in Shunpo. His skill is shown to be great enough to easily outmaneuver most with relative ease. Only several Captain-Class fighters can match Tora's great speed. Zanpakutou Caliburn ( デックステラ) In its sealed state Caliburn is katana with a yellow grip, black sheath, and a cross shaped tsuba. *'Shikai': The release command is "Lead the way to Victory" (勝利につながる, Shōri ni tsunagaru) Tora's blade suddenly bursts into golden light, and transforms into a silver rapier with a gold winged hand guard. Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai Caliburn bend and manipulates light. Radiance (輝き, Kagayaki) After activating his sword's ability, photons gather around the blade, giving it a golden glow. Each movement leaves a trail of light. Light Cutter (ライトカッター, Raitokattā) Swinging the rapier, a sword of light fires out of the light stream. By spending more energy, multiple blades can be used. These can also be gripped by Tora to use as a second sword. Explosion (爆発, Bakuhatsu) Light moves from the sword and creates a sword of light. Once thrown, the sword detonates with the command "Explosion". Tora is only able to use three blades at one time. Barrier (障壁, Kekkai) The light on the blade quickly spreads out into a spherical shield around Tora’s body, protecting him and allowing for short movements before deactivating. Once used, it requires a short period of time to gather the lost photons. *'Bankai': Avalon Defender (アバロン 後見人, Abaron Kōken'nin) Caliburn explodes in a burst of light and reforms into seven broadswords of light. The blades float around Tora, giving him a glowing effect. Bankai Special Ability: Tora's Bankai allows him to assert his unwaivering dominance over tha power of light, and all things radiant. Heaven's Wheel '( 天の輪, Ten no Wa) By merging two or more blades, Tora can hurl them like a saw blade to mow down enemies. The more blades used, the stronger the attack. However, after use, the blades shatter and require reform (One post per sword). '''Sacred Burst '(神聖なバースト, Shinseina bāsuto) One or more swords rise up and explode into shards of light. These shards fire down onto the enemy in a Gatling gun effect. The swords require time to reform (One post per sword). '''Shield of Loyalty (忠誠の盾, Chūsei no tate) For high powered attacks the normal blades can’t defend against, two or more swords merge at the hilt and form a shield. Depending on the amount, their defensive power can be weak or strong. When all seven are used, they create an upgraded Barrier, though do not require recharge. Hallowed End (神聖終了, Shinsei shūryō) an attack when the blades of light shatter and merge with the light in the surrounding area, drawing and collecting it into a single blade of light. This causes the energy to become highly focused and concentrated. A single swing will unleash this energy, covering the surrounding area in an incredible explosion of light. The drawback is that it consumed my remaining reiatsu and reseals my sword. Category: Captain Category:People